For years people have used strollers to transport babies and young children. Many different stroller designs have been developed to accommodate different types of uses and conditions. In recent years, a category of strollers have become popular because of their versatility for walking, jogging or hiking over varied surfaces such as roads, dirt trails, grass, cross-country, etc. These strollers typically have three relatively large wheels with air-pressured tires that provide good stability, speed, and comfortable riding characteristics. This type of carrier is sometimes referred to as a “jogging stroller” even though it is suitable for many uses other than jogging.
One problem with jogging strollers, is that they tend to be bulky making them difficult to store or transport. Some designs are partially collapsible, but are either too labor-intensive to collapse, or are not sufficiently compact when folded or disassembled. Accordingly, there is a need for jogging stroller designs that are easy to collapse into a sufficiently compact form for storage or transport.
Another problem with jogging strollers is that one stroller may not be suitable for use by people of different heights. One design may be fine for a relatively short person, but not comfortable or ergonomically healthy for a tall person, or vice versa. There is a need for a jogging stroller that can be easily adjusted for use by persons of different heights.